


Guitar Hero Is Not The Same As Playing An Actual Guitar

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar plays Guitar Hero for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Hero Is Not The Same As Playing An Actual Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Guitar Hero Is Not The Same As Playing An Actual Guitar  
> Characters: Balthazar Jones, Pedro Donaldson, John Donaldson  
> Prompt: Sleepover  
> Word Count: 1,084  
> Rating: K+   
> Notes: I got this idea from queenofcarthage on Tumblr. Not sure if someone else had already written this, but I thought that I would take a shot at it since I wanted to write some cute Pedrazar fluff stuff.

**Guitar Hero Is _Not_ The Same As Playing An Actual Guitar**

Balthazar was staying over at Pedro’s house since they were supposed to be working on a history project together – not that they got very much of that done. Sure, they may have sat down together for a good thirty minutes working out how they should split up the work, but then things went downhill from that.

Pedro had kept giving Balthazar that face that just screamed that he was planning something, in the middle of Balthazar looking down at his notes that he had taken in class, Pedro suddenly knocked him over on the bed and… well, it was good that Pedro’s parents weren’t home at the time.

After that, neither of them were in the mood to work on anything to do with school. The sun had gone down a few hours ago and Pedro’s parents had gone to bed. John was mostly staying in his room, doing whatever he does when he was in there alone – Pedro never really asked.

Still, the two boys were lying across Pedro’s bed. Balthazar was tapping his fingers as though he was playing piano and Pedro was just smiling, enjoying the company of his boyfriend. They were perfectly content like that until John knocked on the door, “I’m going to play guitar hero. Want to play?”

Ever since _the Hero incident_ John and Pedro had been much closer. They had talked a lot more. Pedro promised to stop trying to get his brother to conform and listen to him more. John promised to actually talk more instead of being the ‘manipulative little bastard’ that he had been.

Balthazar sat up first, since he was lying on Pedro’s chest, “Want to?” Pedro asked.

“Never played Guitar Hero.” Balthazar said, smiling slightly when Pedro looked horrified.

Pedro sat up and grabbed his boyfriends hand, “That’s unacceptable. You’re playing.” When Pedro opened the door, John was leaning up against the opposite wall, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” John questioned.

“Balthy here has _never_ played Guitar Hero.” Pedro said, “We _need_ to change that.”

John and Pedro both set up the game and John handed Balthazar a guitar, but he shook his head, “You two play first. I want to see how to.” That was his _usual_ technique for playing any instrument, watch first and play after.

The two brothers looked at each other than nodded. As it turns out, said two brothers were experts at the game. In theory, Balthazar couldn’t see how it would be _that_ hard. It seemed pretty simple and John and Pedro made it look easy. Granted, Pedro always told Balthazar how easy _he_ made playing everything that he played easy and Pedro could just never really get the hang of most of those instruments.

John handed over his guitar after playing five songs with his brother, “Here. You and Pedro can play co-op.”

“That sounds good.” Balthazar nodded as Pedro set up the game to co-op. Having watched John and Pedro both play in expert, he decided that he should at least go into hard, but Pedro shook his head.

“Start on easy, Balthy. You want to get a feel for the controls before you jump any harder. After you get a feel for it, then you can jump to whatever difficulty.” Pedro said.

Balthazar pouted, but switched his difficulty and watched the screen as the game started. John was sitting in a chair with some tea next to him, expecting to see Balthazar have no problems. When the game started though, Balthazar looked surprised and started to mess up right away. Growling in frustration the moment he started to miss notes. John got up and walked away, just far enough away so that Balthazar and Pedro could only _just_ hear his chuckling.

Pedro looked over at Balthazar with a surprised expression when he had a pause in his notes, “Dude.”

Glaring at the screen, Balthazar growled, still trying and failing to hit half the notes, “Fuck off.”

“You play an ACTUAL GUITAR!” Pedro couldn’t help it, he started to laugh.

Balthazar threw the guitar down next to him out of frustration, “That monstrosity is nothing like a guitar and should be ashamed of itself for using its name!”

Trying, but miserably failing, to stop laughing, Pedro ended the game and put his arm around his boyfriend, “I love you, Balthazar.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I can’t believe this game was allowed to be released. It’s false advertising. You can’t become a ‘guitar hero’ playing this game. It is _nothing_ like a guitar.” Balthazar ranted, not hearing Pedro at all. He grabbed Pedro’s controller, “I’m going to learn how to play this.” He said seriously, looking at Pedro. “Even if that means staying up all night.”

Pedro shook his head, “It’s a game, Balthy. You don’t have to-”

“No.” Balthazar said, cutting off Pedro, “I _will_ master this game.”

Right away, Pedro knew that he couldn’t try to sway Balthazar off the decision. When Balthazar set his mind to something, he would go at it until he succeed or just physically couldn’t anymore. Something told Pedro that Balthazar would do the latter.

Pedro had ended up falling asleep on the couch after watching Balthazar for a few hours playing on Guitar Hero. When he ended up waking up, Balthazar had tucked his feet beneath himself. He was still playing, but his head kept nodding off every few seconds that Pedro watched. Looking out of the window, Pedro saw that the sun was going to be coming up soon and Balthazar hadn't slept at all. Shaking his head, Pedro stretched and stood up.

“Balthazar. You need to sleep.” Pedro said. Balthazar would have made more of a fight, usually, but he was so out of it that he couldn’t form any coherent sentences. He took to just nodding, pausing the game and standing up. When he stood, he swayed slightly, so Pedro let himself be the guide to his boyfriend to Pedro’s room. Pedro helped Balthazar lay down in his bed and, just before Balthazar nodded off completely, John walked into Pedro’s room, looking more awake then he should this early in the morning.

“When are you going to tell him about Rock Band, and all the other instruments that are used then?” John asked with a grin.

Balthazar heard and, when he drifted into sleep, dreamt about all those instruments tormenting him because he couldn’t play them. He _would_ mater them as well.


End file.
